darkequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Other Places of Note Appaloosan Mountains The Appaloosan Mountains are vast and rocky, ranging from desert wastelands at the bases, to icy snow tops at the tips. They are located South of Appleoosa, beyond the Macintosh Hills. They contain Stalagnight City and Diamondia. Appleoosa Appleoosa is a western-like town located out by the desert and Appaloosan Mountains. They focus on the mining of turquoise and growing golden sand apples from orchards that have been cultivated. Their orchards are unique because they contain running paths for their Buffalo neighbors, which helps flatten the soil to retain water and also loosens the ripe apples from the trees during apple bucking season. Appleoosa is mostly made of buildings of wood and wooden shingle rooftops. It is primarily occupied by Earth Ponies who tend to the land. They are best known for their delicious golden apple pies, not to be confused with golden delicious apple pies. They take offense to it, since the apples are so different. Diamondia A kingdom in the Appaloosan Mountains where the Diamond Dogs come from. It resembles a huge dug hole inside of a mountain, with caverns and tunnels connecting throughout the kingdom. The actual houses and buildings resemble dog houses. Instead of using bits to trade and pay, they use bones and gems. Galloppolis This is a city located in the Galloping Gorge. The winds here are far too harsh for most pegasi and so only unicorns and earth ponies really live here. It's a hustle and bustle city where magic and labor are always fueling fights and arguments. Houses are made of wood and stone and while many things are magically powered, they also harness wind power through the use of large windmills constructed by both unicorn and earth pony together. The wind is used to turn the mills to create flour, and to turn the water wheels to irrigate the land from flowing waters. Galloppolis is a city of motion and they pride themselves on quality work in record time. Pegasi tend to only go there to try and brave the winds, so unfortunately most of the residents have come to think of pegasi as showboating featherbrains. The main export of the city is flour. Stalagnight City Located deep within the top of the Appaloosa Mountains, is this city. It's formed of former Diamondia, hence the caverns and tunnels. Building was stopped by the Diamond Dogs when they encountered frigid cold from being up so high, and thus the place was abandoned. Eventually, the Vamponies moved in. They have since rebuilt and expanded, using the Diamond Dog tunnels as a guide. Stalagnight City is comprised of cavern homes and masterworks of carved stone and rock. They use crystals to decorate and have all but the color red. The color red is forbidden within the city, because it causes fights. Fungi is cultivated here in great farms and used for remedies, tea and food. Some of the fungi even glows, giving off a light that does not harm the Vamponies or hinder their sight. They produce this mix of fungi for trade, along with their stone works. Such are their main produce. The city when spoken of by other races, is said to be as dark as the night yet beautiful as a starscape. Canterlot Canterlot has become the unicorn hub of Equestria. Since Crimson Reign has taken over, the Castle has thus altered into Red Crystal surroundings, and become known as the Canterlot Crimson Castle. Canterlot is still of high society and still hosts events such as the Grand Galloping Gala, but it is more heavily populated by unicorns now and is the known residence of Prince Crimson Reign. He hasn't removed any of the stained glass windows and has taken great care to preserve the castle, rather than insert himself and take total claim. Trottingham Unicorns, Zebras and Pegasi mainly reside here. It is a town of pure beauty, known for its show-offs and boasting. Trottingham is all about the glam! Aspiring artisans come far and wide to show their wares and cast their talents. This town is thought to be more of a gypsy encampment due to how exotic it is, where most residents live in wagons and tents, right by their stalls. They have gatherings around bonfires and host huge parties and feasts. Trottingham is rumored to be full of thieves, and yet ponies come from all over to partake of their entertainment and purchase the beautiful wares sold here. Saddle Arabia Located south of the San Palomino Desert, Saddle Arabia is comprised mostly of Horses. They live in huts and tents, as well as large gaudy stone and marble buildings, favoring gold as a color and as an item for currency. Cloudsdale Cloudsdale is a city in the sky where the Best Young Flyer competition takes place and where Equestria's weather is made. Only Pegasi live and work there, since non-Pegasus ponies cannot stand on clouds. The Weather Factory is located here. The buildings are sculpted of clouds and ice which never melts, and there are rainbow bridges to walk upon though mostly they are for decor. The Crystal Empire The Crystal Empire is where Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence have ruled, however in their absence, it has been up to the pony residents to best preserve the empire by keeping hope and remaining happy, for the Crystal Heart to protect them. Ponies born on Empire lands retain their lustrous beautiful shimmering coats and transparent forms, looking much like crystal themselves. The Crystal Heart connects to its ponies through emotion, and so long as they are happy and hopeful, it creates a shield that protects the Empire. When outsiders step into the city, they often find themselves gifted with the Crystal Appearance, unless they reject it through willpower. The buildings here are made of beautiful, solid crystal panes, similar to the castle walls. The castle itself also has raw crystals outside of it, decorating and protecting it. Throughout the city, raw crystals grow at random, varying in sizes. It takes years for them to grow large, and they are harvested if they are an obstacle. Vamponies tend to not like this place due to the light reflecting and refracting off of the crystals, making it far too bright for them, even at night. While the Crystal Empire is a beautiful place, its ponies are mainly Earth Ponies. Though, the Crystal Empire is the second-most diverse area of Equestria. It's amazing for it, because the bickering and hate that others tend to have may very well bring down the Empire if it were in infect its ponies. For this reason, the Crystal Empire only accepts outsiders through special events, invitation, or approval. Hoofington This town is located west of the Everfree Forest, between it and the White Tail Woods and below part of Cloudsdale. The town is populated mostly by Earth Ponies and Pegasi. They value hard work, and work together to bring the weather and earth likewise together in preparation of the seasons. While the White Tail Woods hosts the Running of the Leaves as a Fall celebration and needed change, the open areas of Hoofington focus on growing flowers and grass for the pollen and seeds to be spread. They also form teams and create calculated earthquakes by stomping their hooves and beating their wings in precise tandem, altering the land as needed. The buildings consist of hollow trees where the ponies there live as one with the land. Dragon Valley A valley where many dragons live. The smaller ones tend to live here to be protected, same for those who lack wings. Teen dragons are very abundant. It's a land where the strongest ones rule by bullying the smaller and weaker.